One Sweet Love
by fullyalive0412
Summary: Edward is from a family who hunts demons. Bella is an angel sent to protect him. What happens when a deal from Edward's past comes back to haunt him? And how will Bella and Edward deal with falling it love? R&R!
1. The Beginning of the End

**I sadly do not own Twilight. The genius that is Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_[Sara Bareilles - One Sweet Love]_

Branches slapped me in the face as I ran through the dark forest. I couldn't even feel the pain. All I knew was that I had to get to Edward and as fast as possible. I only had an hour.

One hour. That's all they gave me. How can you tell someone that you are in love with them and fully express it in one hour? I didn't know, but I was damn sure going to try and find out.

I knew that Alice said they were going to a small shack out in the woods to try and call out the demon they had been tracking since I first stated staying with the Cullen family. They were going to try and destroy it, make the reason why I was here finally disappear. And I was supposed to disappear with it. It's crazy how things can quickly change.

The one rule they gave me before they sent me to him was that I was to never fall in love with a human, it would never be able to work and only cause more trouble than it was worth when it was time for me to leave. I never planned on falling in love with Edward Cullen, it just happened and I don't regret it. Not even now. I would take the punishment I am getting a million times and still never take back falling in love with him. He has changed my life. Now I have exactly one hour to tell him exactly how much he means to me and to tell him goodbye.

I stopped when I finally saw what I had been searching for. The small shack in the middle of the woods where the Cullen family should be. I had to steady myself and try to catch my breath, but I didn't take too long. I stumbled my way up to the shack and yanked on the door. I had seen very many things in my time, but nothing could prepare me for what I was seeing right here in front of my eyes. Emmett was holding Rosalie in his arms, she was bleeding from her leg. Jasper was holding Alice as she cried. Carlisle was on his knees on the floor with his face in his hands.

Jasper looked up at me first. He shook his head and I knew exactly what he meant. Alice looked up and when she realized I was there she tore herself away from Jasper and came over to me.

"Oh Bella...," Alice started to speak and put her hand on my arm. I put a hand over my mouth and snatched myself away from her and then ran outside and fell to my knees.

That's when the hands from the ground reached up and took me away.

And I can honestly say that I was not sad to see my hour up.

**A/N: **So this is just a kind of beginning. I already know where I want this story to go. I won't lie, it's going to be a little sad, but it will all work out in the end! So just stick with it! This will be my first full fanfic. Hopefully you will all like it. I will try to update as often as possible. Please let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter One : The Creep Show

**I do not own Twilight.**

_welcome to the creep show  
_

_welcome to the creep show  
_

_[Kerli - Creep show]_

Edward's POV.

My life had never been normal. I learned at very young age that I would be fighting things that you only dream about in your nightmares. Things that your parents tell you aren't real. But my parents taught me that they are very, very real. Demons were apart of our every day lives. It had all started with my father Carlise.

Carlisle was born to a very religious father who made him go to church every Sunday. When he hit his teens he rebelled against his father. He started going out with his friends all the time and drinking. Carlisle's father banished him from the house and told him that he was not allowed to come home until he had cleaned up his "evil ways." He started living with a group of his friends in a little run down house in Chicago. One night Carlisle was sleeping and when he woke up he found the house empty. He went into the kitchen to get something to drink and what he saw changed his life forever. His best friend was on the floor and standing over him was a black figure. When Carlisle came into the room the figure turned to him and started to drain the life from him, thankfully another friend of his came up and said a spell that killed it. That was when he started learning about demons. He decided to become a demon hunter and that he would raise his family to know about the demons and always know how to protect their selves.

Carlisle met Esme when his friends decided to have a party one night. She was part of another group of demon hunters. Carlisle instantly fell in love with her. They dated for a couple of years and then decided to get married. Esme had the same views as Carlisle did. She wanted her children to be able to grow up to defend their selves against demons. She found out she was pregnet and had her first boy a year after her and Carlisle were married. They named him Emmett. After Emmett they had a son that they named Jasper. Then one night when Carlise and Esme were out demon hunting, Esme was hurt by a demon and told that she would never be able to have children again. She was devastated, but still thankful for the two boys that she already had. A couple of years later Esme's very best friend died in a car accident and she decided to take in her two daughters, Alice and Rosalie, and let them live with the Cullens.

And then that's where i come in. See, I was never supposed to be here. Esme thought that she would never be able to have children again, because that's what she was told. But then SURPRISE... here I am.

We all grew up as one big happy family. We had always known about demons and what our parents did, but we never started fighting them until we hit our teens. Even though we were demon fighters, Carlisle and Esme still made us go to school like normal kids. Once we got into high school, Alice and Jasper started dating and after much hard work and convincing from Emmett, he and Rosalie started dating too. I was the fifth wheel, the loner. But that was fine. I liked it that way. Sure I had a couple of girls try to date me in high school, but I was so quiet and reserved that most of them were more scared of me than they were attracted to me. I didn't mind being alone. It was how I preferred it. I was more into hunting demons.

That brings us to today. My brother Emmett is 24, Rosalie 23, Jasper 22, Alice 21, and myself 19. we are all extremely close. I don't hide anything from my siblings. Except one thing. But it's nothing that any of them ever need to know. I will deal with it when the time comes.

I had a perfect life, a wonderful family, and I was a damn good demon hunter. I have learned from the best, my father. When my brothers and I hunted together, we were unstoppable. But tonight we were hunting, we were on a mission. We needed information about a very powerful demon we had been hunting for a while and for some reason we had to come to a night club to get it. I had a feeling that although we were here to get information, it was also just an excuse to get me into a club. My brothers always gave me grief for not dating. I told them to just give up, nothing was going to change my mind about my life. I would date when I was ready.

Jasper, Emmett, and myself were leaning up against the bar at the club. Jasper and Emmett were splitting a pitcher of beer, but I chose to not drink, i was driving and I really wanted to find this guy so I could get the information on this demon and finally get rid of him. He had a lot to do with this secret I was keeping and I wanted him out of here as fast as possible so it would never have to come out.

Jasper and Emmett decided that they were going to go and find Alice and Rosalie and see if they had found anything out. I nodded to them in a way to tell them that I would just stay here at the bar. I ordered a water and when the bartender handed it to me I turned to look at the dance floor. Just as I had thought... there was no work going on here. A techno beat had started up and I could see my brothers and their girlfriends on the dance floor, laughing and dancing. I rolled my eyes. I think I was more serious about this than any of my other family members. Of course, this case was more important than the others.

I turned back towards the bar and instead of leaning back up against it like I had been planning, I slammed into the back of someone and spilled my water all over the front of myself and the back of the person.

"What the hell!?"

And then I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were wide and staring up at me. It took me a minute to remember what was going on. Then I started grabbing napkins and trying to wipe the front of her shirt. Then she made the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.. she giggled.

"Um.. I think you're on the wrong side. You spilled your drink on my back," she said. I must have blushed ten shades deep of red. I realized that my hands were all over her barely covered boobs.

"Oh geez, um, gosh... I am so sorry...," Nice way with the words, Edward. You're doing a great job.

"It's fine. I'll forgive you just this once. But... only if you dance with me...," she said and started tugging on the front of my shirt.

"Oh no, um, I really shouldn't, I'm waiting for my brothers...," I said.

"Hmm.. well, if you want me to forgive you, you'll dance," she said, "if not, then I guess you'll just have to deal with me being mad at you forever.." she tilted her head to the side and gave me a cute little smile.

"Well, I wouldn't want you mad at me for forever....," I said and before I could get out more she threw her head back and laughed and then drug me out to the dance floor by the front of my shirt.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!! You guys are awesome. The next chapter will be all about Bella in her point of view. And then will also show her meeting Edward in her point of view. This story is going to be mostly in Bella's point of view, but I think that some chapters will just work better in Edward's. Anyways - hope you guys like this one. I feel like I am not making them long enough. But I think as I get in farther, they will start to get longer. anyways - R&R! :)**


	3. Chapter Two : Walking on Air

**I do not own Twilight.**

_Little creepy girl_

_With her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_

_Do you know what it's all about?_

_Are you brave enough to figure out?_

_Know that you could set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it_

_and you'll be walking on air._

_[Walking on Air - Kerli]_

Bella's POV.

The say that you don't remember anything from before death and I really don't. But I certainly do remember how I died. It wasn't anything that could have been prevented. I was meant to die that day in that car accident. I was only 18 years old. The Elders update us on our families once a year and my poor mother ended up losing her mind and had to be locked up so she wouldn't commit suicide. My father was the chief of police in my small home town. He ended up retiring and drinking all the time. It hurt to know that this is what happened to them, but I honestly couldn't be that sad, because I couldn't remember what they were like when I was alive.

Death wasn't all it was cracked up to be. There were no bright light and pearly gates. Your soul just simply goes up and then there you are. You can call it Heaven if you want, we just call it home. Who are we, you ask? We're angels. I'm an angel, frozen forever at the age of 18. The Elders tell me that my name was Isabella Marie Swan, but every one calls me Bella. When you come here you get to decide if you want to keep your human name or pick a new one. I didn't like Isabella, but when they said that in my human life I liked to be called Bella, I decided to keep it. So here I am, Bella Swan. I have been here for almost four years and am about to receive my very first guardianship. As angels we get put in charge of certain people for certain amounts of time. Sometimes it's forever and sometimes it's just for a couple of months or years. Today I am finally going to be finding out who I will be spending my first guardianship with. During a guardianship an angel gets sent back down to Earth to protect someone through a hard time in their life. You are allowed to show yourself to your human and actually tell them why you are there, if you want. But most angels prefer to stay in the shadows and protect from afar. I'm not too sure what I am going to do yet, i guess I will just wait and see who I end up getting.

I stepped up to the front steps of the Elders building, took a deep breath, climbed the stairs, and pushed the door open .I walked to the circle in the middle of the room and waited. Pretty soon the Elders started to appear one by one. There were seven of them and they were the most beautiful angels I had ever seen.

"Bella, welcome, are you ready to learn who you shall be guarding?" the 4th Elder asked me. None of the Elders had names. They were only referred to by number.

"Yes, please show me." My voice was shaking. I was so nervous. The Elders opened up a bright glow in front of me and I could see the face of a man. He was very handsome. He had gorgeous green eyes and bronze hair that stood up every which way.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He and his family are demon hunters. Soon Edward will meet the one demon that he can not defeat. Your goal is to protect him at all costs. Edward is a very important part of the future," said Elder number seven. I nodded my head to let them know that I understood.

" You know that you may choose to reveal yourself to him if you wish. There are no rules against that. But there is one rule and one rule only that you must follow," said Elder number two.

"You must never fall in love with a human, Bella. It creates a very large problem for us when we have to deal with forcing you to come back up to us and it only makes it harder on your human when you have to leave," said Elder number six.

"I understand completely, when will I leave?" I asked.

"We already have everything that you will need at your home on may leave now. Simply walk into the glowing front of you," said Elder number one.

I took a deep breathe and stepped into the light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I opened my eyes I realized that I was standing in my new apartment. I looked around and noticed that it was already furnished and it looked like I had already lived there for a few years. I noticed a note laying on the table and picked it up. It said,

_"Bella,_

_Hope you enjoy your new home. All of your clothes and personal things are already put up in your room. You will be able to see Edward tonight at a club downtown where they were looking for information on the demon you are protecting him from. Good luck."_

"Well, here goes nothing..," I said as I walked into my room to get ready for tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was standing in the shadows waiting to see Edward. I had been at the club for about an house now and he still hadn't arrived. I had already been hit on by four different guys and it was starting to get really old. Finally I spotted him. He and two other guys, who must be his brothers, were walking up to the bar to order drinks. Wow. He looks even hotter in person... whoa, Bella, where did that come from? Stop those thoughts right now! I had decided that I would let him know who I am and why I'm here. So now I just had to get up the courage to actually speak to him. He was very intimidating for some reason. I saw the two guys that he was with leave and start to dance with some girls. I decided to make my move.

Edward was turned around looking out at the dance floor so I squeezed in behind him and ordered a water from the bartender while I waited for him to turn around. What I wasn't expect was for him to be so close and for ice cold water to pour all over my back.

"What the hell!?" I screamed and turned around. My eyes were huge and my body was now freezing. But the look on Edward's face was just great. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. He started reaching for napkins and dabbing at the front of my shirt. Poor boy, he doesn't even realize he's trying to dry up the wrong side. I giggled.

"Um.. I think you're on the wrong side. You spilled your drink on my back," I said. He started blushing and it was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen. Oh my goodness, Bella. You have really got to stop thinking like that. But as long as he was being cute, I might as well have some fun with him before I started telling him about why I'm here.

"Oh geez, um, gosh... I am so sorry...," Edward said. Wow, he wasn't so good with the putting the words together thing right now. He's so embarrassed. It's adorable. Lets see how much more I can get him to blush.

"It's fine. I'll forgive you just this once. But... only if you dance with me...," I reached up to play with the buttons on the front of his dark blue button up shirt and gave him a cute smile. Well, at least I hope it was cute. I really didn't have much practice in the flirting department. This was all very new for me. But it was a lot of fun.

"Oh no, um, I really shouldn't, I'm waiting for my brothers...," Edward said. I frowned a little.

"Hmm.. well, if you want me to forgive you, you'll dance," I said and brought my smile back, "if not, then I guess you'll just have to deal with me being mad at you forever.." That got him.

"Well, I wouldn't want you mad at me for forever....," he said. Well, that worked. I threw my head back and laughed and then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

**A/N: No reviews for the last chapter. I'm not very happy about that. But I updated anyways, because this was running through my head all day at work and we weren't that busy so I just started writing. The ladies at work thought I was crazy. I was writing like a crazy lady and paper was flying all over the place. lol. Anyways, hopefully I get some reviews this chapter. That would make me smile! 33**


	4. Chapter Three : Losing Sleep

**I do not own Twilight.**

_I'm awake and I've been losing sleep.  
I've been fighting all my demons,  
I've been getting weak cause I've been  
Trying, trying, trying to be  
Anything other than me._

_[Losing Sleep - Charlotte Sometimes]  
_

Bella's pov.

Dancing with Edward had been fun and even the couple of drinks afterwards had been fun, but now things were slowly getting out of control. I sat at a table in the back with Edward. It was in the shadows where no one could see us. My legs were thrown over his and I had my head thrown back laughing at something he had said when I felt him place his hand on my knee. I loved how it felt, but I knew that it was wrong. I couldn't lead him to believe that I was really just some girl that he met in a club or let him think that he could have feelings for me. I guess an uncomfortable look came over my face and he moved his hand.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that…" Edward started, but didn't finish his sentence. The look of rejection on his face would have killed me if I weren't already dead. I sat my drink on the table and sat up straight to face him better. I knew it was time to tell him the truth.

"Edward, we need to talk about something. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that," I started talking but was interrupted by someone shouting Edward's name.

"Eddie! Our man is here. Time to talk," the guy said, but then stopped when he seemed to notice me, "Well, hello. Who are you?" he asked.

"Bella and you must be Emmett. _Eddie _has told me all about you," I said. Emmett laughed.

"I hope it was all good things." He said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Look, just go without me. Fill me in later. Bella and I were having a conversation." Edward said. Emmett gave him a strange look. As much as I wanted to continue my talk with Edward I knew that he needed to go and get this information. Anything to help them find and kill this demon faster was a good thing.

"No, Edward. It's fine. Go ahead and go. If you don't mind, I can just wait for you here." I said and smiled sweetly. He gave me a crooked smile and nodded. Then got up and followed his brother. I heard him mumble something to him that sounded like "make it fast."

As I waited for Edward I started trying to figure out how he was going to react to the news I had to tell him about me. There were two options. He could not care and just let me go about my business and do my job or he could get very angry at me for not just telling him to begin with. I felt bad for leading Edward to believe that I had just seen him for the first time tonight and was really a pretty girl in a club who wanted to hit on him. He might be mad knowing that I had ulterior motives. Heck, I would be mad at me for doing that. But I couldn't NOT tell him. I couldn't let him think that there could be something between us, because there for sure couldn't. I had zoned off into my own little world and hadn't noticed that a man had come up and sat down next to me, until he put his hand on my knee and a drink down in front of me.

"Hello, beautiful." He said. I looked up and saw a man that I knew right away was no ordinary man. This was a demon. He obviously couldn't tell that I'm an angel. He must be new. I realized he was still talking to me. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

"Yes, but you don't need to know it. All you need to know is that I know what you are and if you don't get your hands off of me, I'll send you back to where you came from before you can even tell me your name." I gave him a cute smile that pretty much looked like it said piss off, fucker. His eyes narrowed at me.

"If you're so sure you can get rid of me then lets give it a shot, bitch. Come outside in the alley and we'll see who you can and can't get rid of." He said and then stood up and adjusted his jacket then started towards the side exit. I took one more sip of my drink and then stood. I needed to make this fast so that I could get back in here and wait for Edward.

I walked to the side exit door, took a deep breath, and pushed it open. He was leaning up against the wall and smoking a cigarette. He smiled. Cocky fucker.

"I already knew what you were, too. I just wanted to get you out here and alone, _Bella._" He said. What the hell? How did he know my name? Then it hit me. The demon I'm supposed to be protecting Edward from. This was him.

"Well, you know my name. How about you let me know yours?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. Maybe I could just kill this jerk right here and then leave. I wouldn't even have to worry about Edward and our talk. This could all be over right now.

"James." He flicked his cigarette and started to walk forward. I kept my chin up and made sure to keep my eyes on him. I couldn't let him make any quick moves or get one up on me. All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming and then someone yell my name. I looked over and saw Edward. That was all it took for James to make his move. I felt him slam his fist into my face and I stumbled backwards.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed at him. James laughed, which only pissed me off even more.

"Come on, Bella. Isn't this why you're here, to get rid of me? Then do it! Come on!" James screamed. Just as I was preparing to spring at him someone grabbed me. It was Edward's other brother, Jasper. Edward and Emmett ran forward to James. They were trying to get to him, but James was moving too fast. I could hear Emmett and Edward cursing and James laughing.

"Let me go, Jasper!" I screamed, but he only held on tighter. I hated what I had to do, but it was my only option. I pushed against Jasper and he flew across the alley and slammed into the dumpster. He was out cold. Alice and Rosalie ran up to him. "I'm sorry!" I said and then ran towards Edward and Emmett. James had Edward on the ground with his hand around his throat and he had Emmett pinned against the wall with his mind. He was laughing. I was over to him so fast that he didn't even have time to realize it. I reached into my boots that I was wearing and pulled out a knife. This knife would only make him disappear to a different place. It wouldn't fully get rid of him, but it would give us enough time to get out of here. I slammed the knife into James's back. He turned to look at me with shocked eyes.

"Damn it, Bella! I had just started having fun!" He said and with that he was gone.

Edward laid on the ground trying to catch his breath and Emmett slumped down to the ground, he was awake but also trying to catch his breath. Alice and Rosalie were helping a now awake Jasper to his feet. I fell to my knees next to Edward.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked. He leaned up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes at me. I could tell that he was angry or hurt. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Did you know this whole time who I was? Was all the dancing and getting to know me in there just bull shit?" He asked.

"No. No. I had fun with you. I mean, I knew who you were the whole time. I was sent here to find you. I'm your guardian, Edward." I said. I felt so bad. I should have just told him in the first place. I should have told him the whole truth instead of playing stupid games with him earlier tonight. He got to his feet and started to walk away.

"Edward, please, listen to me." I said and tried to grab his arm. He snatched it away and turned around. He was right in my face.

"Tell the Elders I don't want or need a guardian. Just go back to where you came from and stay the hell away from me." He said. I could feel the tears in my eyes. It wasn't like I could be angry with him. I did this to myself.

"Edward, I can't…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Then find someone else to guard over while you're here, because it's not going to be me. Goodbye, Bella." He said and then turned his back on me. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie turned to follow him. But Alice hesitated. She was probably very angry with me for hurting Jasper. I was prepared for her to start screaming when she walked up to me, but instead she grabbed my hand and jotted down a phone number on it.

"He needs a guardian. Don't let him lie. He's getting his self in deeper and deeper and he's going to get hurt. Please don't give up on him. This is my phone number. Call me when you're ready to give it a go again. He will listen. You just have to keep trying." She said and then dropped my hand and walked off. And then I was alone in the alley.

There would be no sleeping tonight. Time to go home and start a new game plan. Tomorrow I would give Alice a call and try it again. Hopefully, she was right and Edward would learn to forgive me and start to let me help.

**A/N: Hope you like this. :) Keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
